


Haikyuu x Female Reader

by KacchanxDeku12



Series: Anime x Readers [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Female Characters, Fluff, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KacchanxDeku12/pseuds/KacchanxDeku12
Summary: This Is My Haikyuu x Female Reader
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader
Series: Anime x Readers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147844
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

If You Have Any Requsets Please Leave Them On This Page! I Wont Be Able To See It If You Comment On Any Other Ones- Its Easier To See If It's In One Space. I Will Do Any Requst Given To Me As Long As The Age Gap Is No Bigger Then 18 Years I Will Not Do Underage Unless Both Charters Are The Same Age And No Rape/Non Con.

You Must Be Spacific If You Want Smut Fluff Angest Gore Or Anything Else And If You Want Kinks You Must Be Spacific Over Which Kinks You Want Aswell.

I Will Do Any Charter  
Tell Me If You Want To Be Top(Seme) Or Bottom(Uke).  
You Can Be A FemDom If You Want


	2. <Keys>

•F/N-First Name

•L/N-Last Name

•F/C-Favorite Colour

•Hg-Hight

•H/L-Hair Lengh

•H/C-Colour

•N/N-Nickname

•S/C-Skin Colour

•E/C-Eye Colour


	3. Oikawa

Fluff   
Angest  
Smut  
Creampie  
Cuddling  
×Swiching Pov×  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
○You And Oikawa Have Been Dating But You Caught Him "Cheating" On You  
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎  
It Was A Thursday After School Oikawa Was Waiting For You To Get Out Of Class. As Usaul He Was Once Again Approced By Another One Of His Fangirls. He Was Gonna Politly Turn Her Down But Before He Could She Grabbed Him By His Neck Pulled Him Down And Kissed Him.

Out The Conner Of His Eye He Saw You Run Of. Oikawa Pushed The Girl Away And Ran After You. "F/N WAIT" Oikawa Screamed Grabbing Your Wrist. He Pulled You Into His Cheast Looking At You "I Didn't Cheat On You Babe Please Don't Leave Me" Only When Oikawa Felt Your Shoulders Stop Shaking, Did He Let You Go.

Next Thing Oikawa Knew You Were Both In His Bed With You Kissing His Cheast While He Fingered You Open.

He Slipped His Dick Into You With A Quite Groun He Ponded Into You Hard And Fast As You Rubbed You Clit Circling It Trying To Bring Yourself To Your Orgasim. Oikawa Took His Dick Out Of You Rubbimg The Tip Of His Dick On Your Ladia, He Also Made Sure To Tease Your Clit Before He Put His Dick Back Into Your Vigina Fingering Your Asshole As You Went Back To Rubbing Your Clit. You Both Came With Him Coming In You.

Once He Pulled Out. He Pulled You To His Cheast Cubbing You To Sleep.


	4. Yachi

Fluff  
Period Pains  
Cuddling  
Requsted By No One  
×No Pov×  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
○You Are On Your Periods And It Hurts  
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎  
(I Am On My Periods So I Was Inspired)  
(Sorry That This Is Short I'm Writing On My Tablet And Its Hard To Right On It)  
You Are In Pain All You Wanted At That Moment Was To Stuff Your Face And Cuddle Your Cute Girlfriend Your Cramps We're Killing You. But What Made It All The More worse Was You Ran Out Of Pads/Tampons (Sorry To The One's Who Use Cups But Its For The Story) You Heard A Knock On Your Bedroom Door But Choose To Ignore It Till You Heard A Knock Again. "Come In" You Mummbled Seeing Your Girlfriend Yachi Walked In. " Hi Y/N' She Said Sitting On Your Bed Passing You More Pads/Tampons She Handed You Some Chocolate.

She Curled Round Your Body Which You Thought Was Weird Since Yachi Was Normally The Little Spoon. But At This Moment In Time You Didn't Care You And Yachi Were About The Same Height. Your Bubbly Girlfriend Was Normally The One Blushing From Emmbassment Now Its You Who Was Eemmbaressed And You Quietly Drifted Of To Sleep.


	5. Kageyama

Smut  
Creampie  
Mention Of Birth Control  
Requsted By MissGigi27  
×No Pov×  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
○Kageyama Won A Game And You Celebrate   
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎  
Kageyama Just Scored The Final Point You Where So Proud. The Volleyball Team Parted Ways And Surprisingly The First One To Leave The Court Was Kageyama He Was Surprised By It Him Self But At That Moment All He Wanted Was To Be With You I Know How Sentimental Of Him.

He Walked In To The Hotel Room In France That You Too Where Sharing He Walked Across The Room Knocked Your Phone Out Your Hand And Pinned You Down He Went Directly For Your Neck Kissing Sucking And Biting On It He Cupped Your Right Breast In His Hand Rolling Your Nipple Between His Thumb And For Finger. His Licked Across Your Left Nipple Flicking It With His Tounge.

Kageyama Brought His Hand Down To Your Arousal Cupping It Though Your Jeans Causing You To Grind Against His Palm. He Unbuttoned Your Jeans Slipping His Fingers Though Your Underwear Slipping Two Of His Fingers Into You Gently Thrusting Them. "So Wet Already" He Mummered Into Your Ear.

Prises Kept Rolling Out Of His Mouth He Flicked Your Clit While Adding Another Finger Into Your Hole Causing You To Clench Down "So Good Y/N" He Whispered Into Your S/C Collor Bone. He Took His Fingers Out Ripped Of Your Jeans And Underwear Ducking Down And Flicking His Tounge Across Your Clit Causing You To Arch Your Back. Nibbling On Your Labia And Once Again Running His Finger Between Your Pussy Lips Penetrating Your Hole With His Fingers Once Again This Time Adding Three Of His Fingers.

"Kageyama" You Moaned Out "Y/N" He Whispered Against Your Lower Lips. He Climbed Over You Ripping Of His Shirt And Pants And Thrusting Into You In One Fell Swoop Bottoming Out In You And Rolling His Hips Instantly Hitting Your G-Spot You Stracted Down His Back While He Started Thrusting Leaving Hickes On Your Chest And Neck. He Firisly Rubbed Your Clit.

Pinching It Between Two Of His Fingers Speeding Up His Thrust Hitting Your G-Spot You Felt A Coil In Your Stomach "Kageyama I'm Gonna Come" You Yelled. "Come Y/N" He Grunted Out Causing You To Come On Command, A Few More Thrust And He Was Coming As well Spilling Into You. "We Need Some Morning After Pills" Kageyama Mumbled To You. Both Of You Drifting Of Satisfied And Saited.


	6. Aone

Smut  
Soft And Sweet  
Requsted By MissGigi27 on Wattpad  
×No Pov×  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
○Aone Missed You..   
▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎  
Aone Was Pacing Back And Forth At The Door Waiting For You To Come Home Like A Dog Waiting For It's Owner A one's Head Was Perked Up When He Heard The Click Of The Door. "Y/N" He Mummbed Kissing You Gently But Deeply And Passionately.

You Wrapped Your Arm Around Him Loosely. Pulling Him In He Sat Down On The Floor You In His Lap His Hands Made There Way Under Your Shirt Rubbing Along Your Skin Gently Squzzeing At The Slight Fat Around Your Ribs, You Rubbed Your Hand On His Shoulder.

He Kissed Your Neck Gently And Grouped Your Arse You Pulled His Dick Out Of His Pants Your Blush Was On Your Face Chest And Neck You Unbuttoned Your Shirt Slowly But Left It On. Your Breast Were Filled Out In Your Bra You Moved Your Skirt Up And Moved Your Panties To The Side You Slowly Implied Your Self Onto Him Sliding Down Slowly. You Rocked Up And Down Slowly Kissing Him Once More.

Your Hand Tangled In Aones Short Hair He Brought You Closer As You Rocked One More Time Then Coming Tougher.


End file.
